brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends
Here is what each of those means: Main Properties (icons) Attack It shows how much damage the brawler does per projectile/attacks Health It shows how much damage the brawler can endure before getting FUCKED. Super The brawlers active ability in the battle, unleash the super! Special This is unique, and the main game dosent have this nice nice shit. It can be properties exclusive to some brawlers that can do something that others cant, like shocking enemies when they contact on your brawler. Or passive abilities that lasts throughout the whole game when certain brawlers comes. Rarities "Rarity" or "tier" are how unique their skills are and higher rarities are harder to get. These are the 11 rarities stated below: Commons: They are blue-green that looks unappealing and are super easy to get. Duplicate brawler gives 1 chips, or 1 elixir. Rares: They are green and hard to get. Duplicate brawler gives 2 chips, or 2 elixir. Super rare: they are very hard to get, getting 4 chips feels rewarding. Duplicate brawler gives 3 chips, or 3 elixir. Epics: They are purple and they are so fucking hard to get and only pay to win can get them instantly with the epix boxes.. duplicate brawler gives 10 chips or 5 elixir. Epics dosent feels as epic as it used to be, mortis is too good so he turned mythic and bo is too good because he turned to super rare. New mythics: What the fuck! most likely you are forced to spend 200 chips rather than getting them from boxes! getting elixir of this rarity is such a pain in the ass! Duplicate brawler gives 20 chips, or 7 elixir. I know the reason why supercell placed mythic as red in colour is because of the similar colour that resembles the end of the world sky colour, yeah that feeling. The reason of the reason of i know that is because i play that online game (which is the fifth age: dec 21 2012 age sky colour) before which gave me an idea of why that. Legendary: They are yellow and they keeps you jealous everyday, getting a legendary elixir is like how the supercell says "fuck you" to us! duplicate brawler gives 60 chips or 10 elixir. Old mythics (promoted legendaries, hero, era, astromotical, demoted gods): They are even rarer then legendaries, they are rainbow coloured and shiny carbon fuckin around them. duplicate brawler gives 1000 chips or 200 elixir. Mythics costs 10,000 chips... oh wait. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Hero: They are even rarer then legendaries and its based on the leaked clash royale rarity on youtube and also based on the ancient ages of heroes defeating dragons, they are shiny diamond coloured rarity (its rarity colour is diamond colured)! duplicate brawler gives 200 chips or 20 elixir. Hero costs 1,000 chips... its the highest rarity that will by dropped from the boxes. oh wait. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Era: Their strength and their unique power can be compared with the powerful peoples from different era times, They are even stronger/unique than hero brawlers. You can only get them by spending 4000 chips or being the top 100 global at the end of the season once (more times competition needed to unlock multiple eras) and at least 120 to get it (once you fulfill the leaderboard criteria you just need to reach level 120). The rarity colour is crystallized rainbow colour to represent all the different time periods. Astronomical: The rarity is named after the space theme as their power can be compared to the power of the outer space and the observable universe. Of course they are more stronger/unique than the era brawlers. You can only get them by reaching top 50 global 2 times or top 30 global 1 times and being at level 150+ (more times competition needed to unlock multiple astronomicals)(once you fulfill the leaderboards requirement just focus on the exp level). The rarity colour is space black with white glowing dots inside it that represents the stars. Now you can buy them for 10,000 chips. God: The highest rarity allowed from the gods and is better/stronger than the legendaries to astronomical brawlers and they are so great that they were named after "god rarity" due to their strength to compete with the gods but simply outmatches against the astronomicals, you will see all "god" brawlers in the maxed ladder... Its colour is bright reflective blue that is in 3 dimensional. you cant get god rarity form brawl boxes, you only can get them by being the first place at the end of the session 2 times in a row (too hard? look at what rarity you are going for dumbass) + being at least EXP level 200 + spent at least $500 USD in the game + 9999 coins + 10000 chips (once you fulfill the 1st place twice in a row then you just need to focus on the other criteria) repeat the same requirements to get another god brawlers but dont need to spend another $500). For the high gods which is stronger and better than low-gods you need to be leaderboard 1st place for 3 times in a row and exp level 240. Transcendent (game breaking): Brawlers of this rarity is however usually not a brawler itself, its usually an abstract brawler which is a term instead tough it can be an actual concrete brawler, it will break the game because its way too powerful and game breaking itself because it changes the matches itself like the infinity, which is an abstract brawler that makes friendly brawlers have infinite attack super health special stats (an imitate of a brawler with infinite stats in showdown). Its rarity colour is # in colour Rule: You can only assign your fan made brawler into common or rare or or super rare epic or mythic or legend or hero or era or astronomical or god or transcendent only! or youre completely fucked! Statistics *'Number of attacks per ammo': how many attacks the brawler does when using up one ammo spaces: example that colt fires six fucking bullets in a single ammo slot. *'Speed': how fast the brawler moves. *'Reload time (a.k.a. recharge time)': How fast the brawler recharges an ammo. *'Range': How far the brawler can attack. *'Passive stats': They are the passive stats... will be explained in the brawlers with specials. *'Attack width': how wide the attack/projectile is, which results in easier to his enemies with wider attacks.. *'Cone angle': how wide the bullet spread is: poco the yellow skeleton has the largest spread. *'Projectile speed': How fast the bullets moves: that nigga's rockets are very slow! *'Attack delay': How long it takes to do the attack after pressing attack. (Also applies to something other than attack) *'Explosion radius (a.k.a. splash radius)': When is explodes, how big the explosion is. *'Knockback dstance': How far the enemy brawler gets knockbacked with the attack. *'Pierce/Penetration': How many times can each of the projectile hit a brawler before disappearing. ..... Body properties (might be considered as specials but i dont know!) *'Immunity to tremble' *'Immunity to knockback' *'Immunity to getting stepped' *'Immunity to burns' *'Immunity to poison' *'Immunity to slow' *'Immunity to bleeding' *'Immunity to petrification' *'Immunity to runovers' (abit like stomp...) *'Immunity to stun' *'Immunity to frozen' *'Immunity to instant kill' *'Immunity to.....' Terms *'Tremble': Enemies fells down to the ground and certain time later, they can get back up standing. This tremble mechanics works eaxctly as the patapon 3 tremble mechanics and its in fact based on that game. *'Burn': Its another kind of damage over time, but it works a bit different than the poison; it damages enemies faster but shorter duration. Its tick is very fast and each tick is typically smaller damage and shorter duration. *'Bleed': When someone bleeds, they lose 1% of their denominator HP for every second for certain amount of seconds. Bleeding can be stopped by going near to a teammate or enter the radius of the Minigunner's Bandage Dispenser... But! all robot brawlers are immune to bleeding! *'Petrification': Turns someone into a stone for certain amount of seconds, petrified brawlers are literally unable to do anything! OR, Turns someone into a stone until that person's teammate goes near him/her, petrified brawlers are literally unable to do anything! (i have to consider...) *'Rage': brawlers who rage will moves faster and does more damage. Additional Notes: *Certain brawler's attack/super/special duration can or cannot be increased. Hitpoints naming How high the hitpoints are named according to its values! Dangerously low: 200 - 300 Extremely low: 400 Very low: 500 Low: 600 Low-moderate: 700 Moderate: 800 Moderate-high: 900 High: 1000 Very high: 1100 - 1300 Extremely high: 1400-1500 Machined: 1600... New Player Icons Exp *Smash and grab crystal icon: Level 140 *Brawl ball icon: Level 160 *Angel wings icon: Level 180 *Legendary rare icon: level 200 brawler *Brawler icons with skins. (multiple brawlers) Category:Help